


Late Night

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: My very first fic.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic.

It had been a long day for the two of you. You, the investigative analyst for SVU. Him, the Assistant District Attorney. The attraction had been mutual from the very beginning. As a matter of fact, it was a drunken celebratory interlude after a huge win that was the catalyst for the relationship. A longtime serial rapist was going away for the maximum time and Carisi insisted that everyone needed to enjoy themselves - especially on his tab. After having one too many scotch sours, you found your and Barba’s limbs entangled in his sheets the next morning.

And from there, you and Barba began seeing each other.

Barba insisted on keeping your relationship on a low profile. Not out of shame or embarrassment. Quite the contrary. He had had his fair share of relationships that started out hot and then fizzled quickly, with partners that didn’t understand the demands of the job. But you did. You were on call as much as he was. As such, he wanted to keep things quiet. You both agreed that things were working out so well, it was just better to keep it status quo until the timing was better.

There was something secretly hot about keeping your relationship quiet. Exchanging looks in the squad room, light, even g-rated flirtatious banter, that no one else seemed to pick up on, considering the profession. Every once in awhile he’d stand behind you while you peered into an interrogation room. You could feel his breath on your neck. It made you tingle.

So it was on that night, long after everyone else in SVU had gone home, you decided to head downtown and swing by Barba’s office, Chinese take out in hand.

You rapped on the door quietly.

“Carmen, I thought I told you…” began Barba, stopping when his eyes met yours.

“I’m not Carmen,” you reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Barba smirked and motioned you in, while standing. “No you’re not.” He was dressed in navy slacks, with brown suspenders, sleeves rolled up. His tie, usually perfectly knotted, was loosened.

You walked over and pressed yourself against him. Oh how you missed that. The feeling of your body against his.

“Hi,” you breathed again, taking in his scent that was a mix of wood and amber and something else…something distinctively man. You ran your fingers down his suspenders to the clips, when Barba grabbed your hand.

“Hermosa,” Barba replied, his tone low. Her grabbed your face with his free hand and dipped his lips to yours. Barba’s tongue darted to explore your mouth, and you giggled at the feeling of his 5 o’clock shadow against your cheek.

Barba pulled away and you whimpered at the break. “Something funny?” His eyes twinkled. You respond by kissing him in return. The bag of food in your hand, dropping to the floor with a quickly forgotten thud.

Barba picked you up, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. The kissing doesn’t break and the two of you make your way to his couch. You gasp at the feel of the cool leather through your shirt as Barba lowers you against it. The kissing intensifies, Barba cupping your breasts through your light sweater.

“Rafa,” you moan as he begins to alternatively kiss your neck and suck on the hollow point of your collarbone.

“¿Que quieres?” Barba asks in between breaths.

“Tu,” you reply breathlessly. “I want you.”

“Liking what I see counselor,” you breath. Barba covers your body with his again. Your breasts ache in the confines of your bra. You push him back up so you can yank your top off. You reach behind to unclip your bra when Barba yanks you to him, kissing you deeply while yanking one bra cup down, freeing a breast. He lowers his head down, taking your breast into your mouth. You cry out as his tongue darts over your nipple. Barba yanks the other cup of your bra down, freeing your other breast. He cups them and makes his way down to your blue satin panties. He breaths in your scent through your panties and begins to taste you through your panties. He uses his fingers to push your panties aside, tasting you as you are. “Hmmmm” he hums, his nose pressed firmly on your clit.

You cry out again as he continues his oral fixation, eventually using his fingers.

“Cum for me darling,” Barba breaths. He feels you tighten around his fingers and he quickens his manipulations. “Asi, asi.” Like that.

“Rafael,” you wail as you come all over his hand. He looks up at you, smirking, pleased with himself. You push him back up, into a seated position. You sit on his lap, rotating your hips. You unbutton his shirt, running your hands through his chest hair. Eventually you rise up and reach in between your bodies, guiding him into yours. Your bodies rock against one another, finding a rhythm quickly. As an exclusive couple, there was no need for additional protection other than the IUD you had in place.

“I am going to…” warns Barba, his thrusts becoming more frantic.

You bite your lip, trying to keep yourself from screaming. Your throw your head back, your dark curls flowing backwards, tickling Barba’s thighs. Your breasts heave in front of him and Barba reaches down to rub you to climax.

“Rafael, I am, I am, I am…” you babble incoherently. “Y/N!” shouts Barba, finishing soon after.

The two of you barely have time to come down when Carisi and Rollins come bursting in.

“Barb, we need to… oh my God!” shouts Rollins, as she ducks out. You scramble off Barba, looking for your clothes, in a haste attempt to cover yourself. Carisi turns bright red, before heading out himself, but not without giving you a wink. Barba sits on the couch, hunched over, head in hands.

“Maybe you should get a lock,” you hear Carisi shout from the other side of the door.

Barba picks up a shoe and throws it at his door. Laughter soon follows and you look at Barba, shrugging.

“Well, they were going to find out anyway,” you state to Barba, whose head is still in his hands, covering his face.

“I know y/n, but couldn’t I have had my pants on?” Barba grumbled.


End file.
